Marvel Legacy, My Version
by York Lane
Summary: So yeah Marvel Legacy... which was pretty disappointing... this is how I would have wrote it simple as that, one shot.


_View point of mysterious character 1_

 **View point of mysterious character 2**

 **Ok, I read Marvel Legacy… and if I published this (I started this on 27/9/17) then it means I did not like it and could see flaws in it, so I decided to do my own… please note before reading this, I know way more about DC than Marvel so I'm sorry if this isn't right.**

 **††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

 **It's time to awaken child.**

 _What, what do you mean._

 **The world needs us, something's… something's happened.**

The two of them started to go towards the earth.

 _Why what happened? What's wrong?_

 **I don't know, lets have a look, we'll start where it began for us.**

The two presences went to the X-men mansion and looked around, they saw everyone in, they saw Storm, Beast, but then somethings were wrong, some people were missing and a group of familiar children.

 _Wait are those…_

 **They are the originals from the past, they need to go, the phoenix of the past they brought is interfering with the time line damaging it.**

 _Wait, why are they hear anyways and where are the others, where's Logan, where's Scott?_

 **They're dead.**

 _No… wait where's the professor… wait… N-No… NO!_

 **Come child, you've had enough around hear, let's look at something else.**

The two presences disappeared from the X-men mansion and reappeared at the Baxter building where they saw the Thing and

 _Where are Reed and Sue?_

 **They're somewhere in the multiverse for now it's just these two.**

 _Sounds… lonely…_

 **Yes, I suppose it is… look were not getting anything from hear lets try the realm of magic.**

The two presences disappeared from the Baxter building and appeared in the sorcerer sanctorum and looked around.

 **Something- something wrong do you feel it?**

 _Yes magic, its been weakened, I can feel it, something is going on with magic._

 **Yes lets move on, I don't think there's anything else to see.**

 _Wait take us to the Avengers, I think we might get something there._

 **Alright lets see them child.**

The two presences came to see the Avengers, Captain America, Thor and Ironheart, fighting a group of frost giants.

 _What happened to the Avengers… where's Steve, where's tony, where's Bruce? Where's Clint? Why is Sam dressed as Captain America?_

 **They're dead, if not dead somethings happened to them, Thor is unworthy after words were spoken to him, but its not unworthiness its doubt, Clint Barton killed Bruce Banner.**

 _What… NO! Wait that's Jane… why has she got the hammer?_

 **Because the Hammer saw her as 'worthy' apparently, he's now a drunk and is- wait the group there's a dark presence in it… an evil**

 _Evil… who?_

 **That one in the armour something's going on with her.**

The two presences then went to the orbit around earth.

 _Wait, I'm telepathically linking to everyone and… oh god… what happened to all the Mutants, there- there's so few of them now, wait, the population of the earth, why are there so many Inhumans now on earth._

 **The Inhumans released there terigyn mist on earth, they didn't however know all of its effects, it killed off many mutants and caused the plant to become covered with Inhuman's, the X-man Cyclops destroyed one of the clouds of terigyn saving millions, but he's been called… Hitler for it.**

 _Oh Scott… how could they do this, he saved almost all of our species he's a hero, the Inhumans never needed the mist to survive, it's not like they breathed it, so why?_

 **We need to start our work now, we need to start by bringing back hope.**

 _I have an idea where to start._

Meanwhile in the multiverse Reed, Sue, Franklin and Valerie Richard were riding on a space bike ''go faster dad faster''

''alright, alright'' smiled Reed.

''REED!'' cried Sue as a burst of flames.

''WHAT, WHATS HAPPENING!'' yelled Reed in fear holding his family close.

The flames teleported them away, they tumbled off the bike as they were teleported, they looked around and saw where they were ''new york?'' asked Valerie.

''yes I have to say welcome back'' said a familiar voice, the Richards turned to see who it was, Jean grey.

''Jean?'' asked Sue.

''Yeah its me Sue'' smiled Jean.

''Jean we thought you were dead'' said Reed in shock as Sue and Jean hugged.

''yeah well, me and a friend we just a sleep sort of'' said Jean.

''a friend?'' asked Reed.

''yes'' said Jean and the Phoenix appeared behind her, causing Sue to form a shield around her family.

''don't worry I have full control now, me and the Pheonix have been together in a sort of sleep'' said Jean ''during that time we've been dreaming and now… were pretty good friends, basically it gives me the power I control it''

''like a symbiotic relationship?'' asked Reed.

''yes that's exactly what it is'' stated Jean.

''wait did you bring use hear?'' asked Sue, Jean nodded ''why?''

''something happen… something's- something's changed while we've been gone'' said Jean.

''wait we were recreating the Multiverse… d-did we do that?'' asked Franklin.

''no Franklin you didn't do it, it was someone else, they can warp reality and are even more powerful than Glactus, the Phoenix and Dormamu'' said Jean ''someone's coming, they've been watching us!''

 **††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

 **So yeah this is how I would write the Marvel Legacy oneshot, how I'd write it… hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
